


Death in the End

by NightStarWatcher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Angst, Angst and Humor, Character Development, Domestic Fluff, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Gods, Growing Up, Immortality, Kinda, Male Protagonist, Mortality, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Slow Aging, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tags May Change, Trickster Gods, colorblind au, it's kinda like Hotarubi no Mori e, like for half the story it's confusing, that's the only way i can really explain it rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightStarWatcher/pseuds/NightStarWatcher
Summary: When you're just a nobody in a cruel world you wouldn't expect to be hunted down by your own kind.That's exactly what 'Estaedirigy Ryeste didn't expect as a person who was forgotten by the world, nor did he expect in his 500 years to befriend a God, nor did he expect to live such a normal life





	Death in the End

A figure stood panting breathlessly beside a tree. He had huge, dark ashen horns that protruded from his head, accompanying his dark hair that was disheveled from running. His piercing turquoise eyes could challenge those of a feline with how slit-like his pupils were in his adrenaline. 

His eyes darted to the throbbing pain in his shoulder. He knew that there was blood seeping into his white shirt which meant this shirt was useless after this. That is if he got out of this alive. 

The tall man held his breath and covered his already hushed mouth with his left hand as the right was holding his blood-soaked arm. 

"He ran that way!" was shouted harshly from a man the demon could only imagine was some sort of leader of this small group of militants. 

A small group of militants ran past the tree; not many judging by the footfalls that resounded like individual earthquakes in 'Estaedirigy's heightened senses. 'Estaedirigy was surprised not one slowed down to even check the surrounding area for the one person they were after. What surprised the vi'dat, even more, was the fact none of these highly trained and highly funded soldiers had a higher sense of perception like most armies have while tracking. Not even some sort of clairvoyance. 

'Estaedirigy waited a moment for the unnatural rustling of bushes to fade from his ears. Once he was positive the pursuers were gone he let out a sigh of air that was burning his lungs. He let himself visibly relax as he took in a breath of air.

The man tiredly scoured everything in his direct line of sight and froze.

There stood a young soldier with a cream-coloured lock of hair that stuck out from the royal blue snood hood that adorned the young man's head. His dark azure eyes were wide with shock and fear as he stared at the man that was said to be a cold-blooded murderer. 

"Phemaetoil! Hurry up!" was called from the direction in which the soldiers had run in. 'Estaedirigy stared at Phemaetoil in fear.

'Do I have to kill him?' 'Estaedirigy thought, bitterly musing the idea that the young man was probably thinking the same thing. The two continued to stare each other down for a few more heart pounding moments.

Suddenly, the winged man ran into the clearing hastily as 'Estaedirigy watched and braced himself for the worst. He watched the young man fly in the opposite direction, as his clipped wings gave him difficulties as he attempted to fly faster.

"He went this way! I saw him!" 'Estaedirigy heard in the far distance as he watched in shock as the other soldiers followed the etkir deeper into the untracked territory. 

'Estaedirigy stood and watched in shock and confusion until the last bit of soldiers disappeared into the forest. Soon, he slowly backed into the forest as his sclera changed to a darker ash. It amplified the ice in his eyes. His newly changed eyes stared at the wispy particles surrounding him. They mimicked fireflies, that is if fireflies were an arctic blue colour rather than the dim green-yellow they are.

The tall man sighed and slipped further into the forest so he could change form without the soldiers noticing their intel was a fraud.

-

'Estaedirigy had changed his form into the more primal appearance he wasn't used to a few hours ago. He knew this because the sky had erupted into a marvelous sunset, and he changed when the sky was a light blue, sun shining high. The man watched the two suns set as he took in the past few hours of his life. 

He couldn't think straight in this demonic form. He stared at the black mantis-like claw that took residence on his arm. His eyes had turned pure white and reflective as he settled into this form; which was a few hours ago. He sighed in exhaustion as he let a bright light take over his body.

He stared straight up as he was returned to his more familiar body; thankfully, clothed. He was panting and staggering slightly at the sudden change in his entire body, so he let himself sit on the ground for a few moments. 

'Why?' he asked himself in desperation. 

'Why would an etkir help me?' he thought, slightly fearful of the answer.

'Why were they after me?' he continued to ask, thinking to when he was back in some bustling city that was mostly vi'dat dominated, and that on its own was strange in this world that hates his kind. 

He looked into the calming orange sky that was freckled with pinks and yellows, the clouds reflecting the beauty of the sky in their own fluffy way. 

'Why were vi'dats even working with etkir?' that was 'Estaedirigy's biggest question since the two races had hated each other since the dawn of time. Or at least, that's what he was told throughout his 500 years in this harsh world. 

He stared at the stars in the sky. They littered the sky like a fine dust only to be shown in the darker hours. 

"Is ye okai?" 'Estaedirigy flinched and whipped his head around to see a young etkir with short, curly hair that was the colour of dusty roses. Her hair was mostly hidden underneath a dark cap with short ear-flaps. Her wide ruby eyes were filled with curiosity and showed not a hint of hostility. 

He relaxed slightly at the sight of the shorter, young woman and her cart. He still remained on edge, as this girl could tell anyone where he was currently and that would result in him being caught for whatever it was the soldiers were looking for.

She continued to look absent-mindedly at 'Estaedirigy, concern growing in her bright rubies.

'What kind of accent is that?' 'Estaedirigy asked himself at her strange way of speaking. 

Her eyes left his and trailed to his wounded arm. She tilted her head in a strange way as if to get a better view.

"Ye arm looks pre' bad." she remarked in a concerned tone as she stared at 'Estaedirigy's now blood-stained cloak.'Estaedirigy was grimacing the newfound loss of both his shirt and cloak.

'Is she illiterate?' 'Estaedirigy deadpanned as he stared at the young etkir that was studying his arm like an owl would a mouse, and thankfully not nearly as starving as an owl. 

Her eyes trailed back into his turquoise pools of ice.

"Can ye... talk? Or is ye... quiet?" she looked dumbfounded at her own lack of words, but thankfully 'Estaedirigy vaguely understood what the illiterate woman was asking. 

He sighed quietly and stood up on weak legs that quivered underneath his weight, and that was concerning since 'Estaedirigy didn't weigh much, to begin with. He wasn't sure if it was dehydration or starvation at this point. 

"I don't need any help, etkir." he snapped at the girl who was slightly taken aback. Her concerned eyes clashed with his which stood defensively.

Her eyes escaped his for a moment as she jumped off the wooden carriage she was sitting in. 

"She knows a pla-" 'Estaedirigy cut her off rudely, "I don't need any help!" he shouted with hostility as he swung at her, his ebony claws reappearing in unnecessary anger. 

She easily dodged it as she moved out of the way at a speed 'Estaedirigy never expected. 'Estaedirigy didn't dwell on the thought as his unbalance caused him to lose his footing and hit the ground. 

He looked up, red in slight embarrassment at his unprofessionalism. She stood frozen in a defensive stance; her wings stretched out as if to make herself look more dangerous. She wasn't looking at him, but rather dazed and fearful. Almost as if she was remembering something.

She snapped out of it and slowly lowered herself to the ground. She didn't look at him as she raised a tanned hand in his direction. He didn't bother striking her as he had a good idea why she has wings. His arm returned to its previous appearance. 

The pair stayed in that unmoving position for a few minutes before she sighed lowly and stood up to walk back to her carriage, the large cervidae pulling was huffing in agitation. She sat on a wooden step on the carriage, turning and staring at 'Estaedirigy with remorse which surprised him after all of this.

"Ye know, there was 'few crazy military folk lookin' for someun' like ye." she kicked at the rocky path lightly as she watched the rocks and dirt scatter in all directions, "but those was only things she heared." 'Estaedirigy was confused as to why she was telling him this. 

"She thinked these was tall tales, but here we is." She was whimsical about her words that hardly made sense. 'Estaedirigy stared at her intently and she lifted her gaze from the ground to meet his. 

"So you're trying to turn me in." 'Estaedirigy said as a matter of fact. It took her a moment to process his words. She looked a little embarrassed.

"Eh... C-Come again?" she stuttered out as she blushed pink. 'Estaedirigy inwardly groaned at her lack of understanding. 

"You," he gestured at her and she nodded, "Want to turn me," she stopped nodding and a look of confusion settled on her face. 'Estaedirigy sighed loudly as she muttered an apology.

"You want to give me to the military for money." he groaned out, lifting his hands above his head in frustration. Understanding lit up her face as she furiously shook her head. 

"She will not tell no one! Honest! And..." she trailed off as her hands occupied themselves in her light hair. 

"Lots of 'em was vi'dat! She can not be taken to the big city!" she added as she made quirky hand gestures. A look of confusion crossed 'Estaedirigy's face.

'Isn't the capital run by etkir?' he questioned in his head. 

"Sorry, I can't trust you." 'Estaedirigy concluded flatly. He thought of possible places he could hide, the best was simply being 'flee the country', and that wasn't all that easy either. 

She sighed and took one last glance before she spread her wings and lifted herself into the carriage, stumbling a few times. Clearly, she had something wrong underneath those bandaged wings.

'Estaedirigy changed his position so he could see a little better into the interior of the carriage which was covered by a large lavender quilt that hung off the thin hide roof of the carriage. He could hear her rummaging through something, but he wasn't completely sure what was inside. 

Suddenly a knife was hurled his way and 'Estaedirigy made a small noise in the back of his throat, dodging the weapon with agility. 

"Watch it!" he shouted alarmingly in a higher octave. He watched as some sort of jug was thrown out.

"Sorry, that is all she has!" she exclaimed as she stuck her head outside of the carriage, her hate displaced. 'Estaedirigy paid her no mind as he examined the two items that were thrown out, soon discovering the jug held water. He looked towards her in confusion.

"What?" he asked in absolute confusion at the etkir's claim.

"If ye will not come with she, she does not want no one hurt or worst." she declared with a wholesome smile as she picked up the reins, her steed bellowing, and huffing. 

"See ye 'round, vi'dat!" she jested in a friendly manner as she struck the reins upon the steed. The carriage slowly came to life and was on its way in a matter of seconds. 'Estaedirigy looked a little lost as he took a single step towards the moving carriage. Seeing his interest the etkir stopped the already slow carriage at once, her steed complaining. She spoke no words but curiously watched the vi'dat. 

"Where are you even going?" he questioned, the lost look still adorning his features. She smiled brightly, knowing she won. 

"She is traveling to a lil' town in the sea where vi'dats and etkirs get 'long" she replied, smile still shining brightly on her face. 'Estaedirigy was confused by her words.

'In the sea? An island? That could be safer than the mainland.' he speculated, thinking it over. He sighed in defeat and looked away.

"Well... It's getting late and I don't want to die yet so..?" he implied, hoping she'd understand. His prayers were left unanswered as her ruby eyes had a faraway look of confusion in them. His eyebrow lightly twitched at her lack of knowledge.

"Can I come with you." it wasn't a question since he knew she'd say yes. The light blush on his face grew as her smile grew even bigger than before. 

"Yes! She'd like that a many!" her intelligence diminished as her excitement grew. She slid over on the flat board that was being used as the seat in the carriage. She stared at him with delight dancing in her eyes as she patted the spot beside her more than enough times. 

'Estaedirigy cracked a tiny smile at her enthusiasm, knowing she probably travels alone often. As he was climbing the ladder her golden hand was stretched out in efforts to help him. He took her hand even though he'd do fine on his own climbing the ladder that was barely half his height. As he sat on the wooden seat and getting comfortable she glanced at him and brightly smiled.

"She won' be alone now!" she laughed as she struck the reins once again. 'Estaedirigy looked into the rising ivory moon whimsically.

'I just hope this is the right choice.' he mused as the two rode towards the rising moon, the suns on their tails.


End file.
